


「if」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Summary: If Akko were smart.





	1. Chapter 1

If she hadn’t found her first,  
If she had noticed something was off,  
If she only knew what Akko was really thinking,  
would things have been different?  
Would Akko have stayed if she hadn’t said that to her?  
If, instead, Diana had said that she didn’t believe in her?

 

That winter night, Diana found Akko with slumped shoulders.  
Snow had piled on her head and Diana could see the dejected look on her face even in the dark.  
With a jolt, Diana ran over to Akko and kneeled in front of her.  
How long has she been sitting here?  
Her hands were stiff from the cold.  
The little warmth Diana tried to give quickly dissipated in the air.  
The sunken eyes that refuse to meet hers.  
Diana needed to take Akko somewhere else.  
Somewhere warm to have a candid talk.  
The pawn shop is the closest from here and it’s not far from where the other witches are.  
“Akko, it’s freezing out. Let’s go inside.”  
Diana had gestured for Akko to sit in front of her so that she could shield Akko from the cold during the flight, but Akko had hopped on behind her.  
“There’s no time! Diana, take me back to Luna Nova!”  
“Akko…?”  
Diana knew Akko was unpredictable, but this change in demeanor seemed unusual to Diana.  
Akko usually needs someone else to help her jump back on her feet.  
Yet, she was back to her optimistic self. Any shadow of the depressed Akko was blown away by the piercing wind that Diana started to doubt her own eyes.  
Maybe she had just imagined things. It is dark after all. But, then Akko wouldn’t have-  
“Come on! It’s for the last word!”  
The urgency in Akko’s voice drowned Diana’s uneasiness.

 

Once they were in front of the school entrance, Akko disappeared inside.  
By the time Diana caught up to her, she saw Akko hastily putting her belongings in a backpack.  
Books and clothing were strewn over the floor as Akko decided they were not essential.  
She then pulled out a suitcase from under her bed and opened it, scanning her eyes amongst the various snacks she stole from the cafeteria.  
“Akko, what are you looking for? I’ll help.”  
“It’s okay, I found it.”  
With her back towards Diana, Akko slipped something inside her front pocket and carried her backpack.  
“I’m ready for the last word now.”  
Another wave of uneasiness.  
“Diana, I need you to take me to the train- Diana?”  
She keeps saying it’s for the last word but  
“Akko. What about the Shiny Rod?”  
Silence falls between the two as Diana tightens her grip on Akko’s wrist.  
“…I don’t need it.”  
“Akko! If this is about-”  
“It’s not here! And it’s supposed to appear in front of me once I find the last word anyway! So, I need to get to the train station!”  
Diana would have pressed for more details, but it was as if Akko trapped all questions inside when she wrapped a scarf around Diana.

 

This time, Akko walked next to Diana as they entered the station.  
As they studied the train schedule, Diana asks where they’ll be going while Akko replied with her eyes glued to the ticket machine.  
“We? No, I have to go alone. Or else I won’t find it.”  
With a ticket in hand, Akko looks at Diana before her eyes glance towards Diana’s hand, which was carrying her broom.  
“Can I take the broom with me?”  
“B-but, you wouldn’t be able to use it.”  
“Professor Ursula said I might be able to fly once I find the last word. And it’ll be cheaper to fly than to buy an airplane ticket…especially with the yen-euro exchange rate right now, you know?”  
The joking manner of Akko lowered Diana’s attentiveness that the broom was in Akko’s hand before she knew it.  
“Akko, did Professor Ursula, did she-”  
“That she’s actually Chariot? Yeah, she told me. I was really surprised! My childhood idol was there all the time and she was the one who taught me supplementary lessons! I wonder how she kept her hair blue? Hair dye maybe? But then she’ll have to dye her roots over and over again…Oh! Duh, magic!”  
“A-Akko”  
“Hm? I think the train is coming! Gotta go! Thanks, Diana!”  
While Akko runs past the turnstiles, Diana was filled with a sense of dread.  
“AKKO!”  
A gate separates the two as Akko waits for Diana to continue.  
For some reason, Diana felt like this was her last chance.  
Last chance for what, she didn’t know.  
The sound of a bell echoes through the station.  
“I-I believe in you! Akko, I believe in your believing heart.”  
“Diana…ごめんね”  
Why.  
Why is she smiling as if she’s crying?  
Diana pushes through the turnstiles, trying to reach her.  
But it was too late, the door had closed and the train started moving.  
Diana chases the train while she shouts Akko’s name, but her legs cannot keep up with an accelerating train.  
By habit, she frantically yells, “Tia freyre,” to only realize that Akko took her broom.  
Had she calculated this far?  
Diana reaches the end of the platform where she collapses to the cold ground.  
Tears falling with the snow.

 

“Sucy!”  
Lotte sprints toward Sucy, a cloud of white escapes her mouth as Lotte catches her breath.  
“So she wasn’t near the station?”  
How much Sucy despises Akko for making her lie now.  
“Doesn’t seem like it. Nothing over here either. Let’s go check out the field just to be sure. Come on.”  
A sound that’s neither the wind nor the snowfall reaches Sucy.  
How much Sucy would like to curse Akko for making Lotte cry now.  
“What do I do? What do I do if Akko doesn’t come back?”  
All Sucy could do was place a comforting hand on Lotte’s shoulder.  
If only Akko were stupid,  
then she could have comforted Lotte by reminding her that “Akko’s a big dummy.”


	2. Insert

I didn’t know you were capable of lying.  
  
I didn’t know you could smile like that to hide your tears.   
  
I didn’t want to know.   
  
I didn’t want to believe.


End file.
